Classes
Characters in DB come in a variety of classes. Every class have their own abilities and skills which make them unique. Only humans can be one of the classes Melee Classes Melee Classes are powerful in near ranged combat and usually wield weapons to aid them in battle Warriors - Normal warriors of the battlefield, they are able to use a wide range of weapons, but usually sticks to one to master it. [[Trine] ] Lancers - Lancers use Spears and Pole Arms in battle. Lancers can use magic in battle as each lancer is given a base element. Lancers can summon and seal their weapons and bring out their weapon's full potential. [[Aurora Borealis|Aurora] , Fenrir , Provice, Aquaris, Veymoth ] Fighters - Characters who fight without weapons. This gives them the mobility they need while being at an disadvantage against characters who use weapons [[Kaze Fuka|Kaze]] Ninja - Characters who possess very high speed and is able to perform stealth actions, they usually fight with throwing knives with them [Known: Pulse ] Rune Knight - Knights who are capable of fighting using weapons and magic. Although this cause them to be versatile fighters, they are unable to master either fighting style, and is weaker compared to a class that masters only one fighting style :[[Zaimur Matazar| Zaimur] ] Dragon Paladin - Dragon Mages who decided to master the use of sword and shields, Dragon Paladins sacrifice their ability to use high level dragon magic for the ability to fight with sword and shields, and being able to enhance their spells using them.:[[Zaimur Matazar| ]Vortex ] Magic Classes Magic classes, known as mages use magic in combat. Magic can be used either bare-handed or with a wand or staff. All mages specialise in one main element and can use some other elements with practice. Fire Mage - Mages who use fire as a base element [[Alex Sege|Alex]] Earth Mage - Mages who use Earth as a base element [[Shira Summor|Shira]] Particle Mage - Mages who use particle magic as base elements. Considered a forbidden element due to its power and that it can cause the user internal damage. [[Veymoth Sege|Veymoth]] Time Mage - Mages who use time magic as base elements. Considered a forbidden element due to its power to disrupt the balance of time and that it can cause brain damage to user [[Valefor Sege|Valefor]] Dimension Magic - Mages who use dimension magic as base elements. Considered a forbidden element due to its power to disrupt the surroundings and that it can cause the user to lose their sense of balance if overused [http://demonicblade.wikia.com/wiki/Shivaerus Shivaerus] Void Magic - Mages who use void magic as base elemnets. Considered a forbidden element due to its power to disrupt non-living things and making them disappear [http://demonicblade.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuro_Raiken Kazuro] Vacuum Magic - Mages who use vacuum magic as base elements. Considered a foribidden element due to its power to suffocate enemies when fighting in an enclosed area [http://demonicblade.wikia.com/wiki/Artemis_Springwell Artemis ] Dragon Mage - Mages that can use the power of dragons. While magic of this type is rare and powerful, if is difficult to master and uses alot of energy. Also, this magic is effective only against dragons, otherwise it does only roughly half the damage it is supposed to do [Known: Vortex ] Pyromancer - Mages who can control fire for use with their own spells to create powerful fire-based magic. Although powerful, they can only fight at full power when the area is engulfed with flames, otherwise their magic is significantly weaker than fire mages. [[Aly] (when disguised as Mysoria) ] Ranged Classes Ranged classes use ranged weapons primarily in their fighting styles, although most can use other methods of combat when ranged weapons do not work (Due to lack of ammunition or range) Duel Gunner - Gunslingers suited for duels, they fight with guns and martial arts during battles. Due to this, they are not fully trained at either and is unable to show the full potential of both styles [[Zalfier Rukaida|Zalfier] ] Dual Gunner - Gunslingers who equip two guns during battle. Their attack speed are considered the fastest but they don't do much damage [[Zalfina Rukaida|Zalfina] ] Season Archer - Archers whose powers change with the seasons(Spring=Earth,Summer=Fire,Autumn=Wind,Winter=Water). They usually are at their best performance when they are at the season of their type, and fight with bows and magic [[Artemis Springwell|Artemis] ] Mystic Archer - Archers who are able to shoot arrows at blinding speed, their attacks usually involve dealing light, but rapid damage to enemies. Instead of traditional bows, Mystic Archers use either Crossbows or magic to attack. Since they rely on range and build up damage, they are weak in close combat and against enemies with heavy armour. [[Kanon] ] Non-Combat / Support Support classes generally do not participate in battles, but provide support in terms of maintaining weapons, creating new weapons etc. Machinist - Mages who can fuse surrounding particles to create machines which work as weapons. It is a very rare art considered ancient to many [[Scarlet Evans|Scarlet]] Blacksmith - Characters who are capable of creating, repairing and upgrading weapons, they do not usually join the battlefield, but there are some with fighting capabilities[[Shira Summor|Shira] ,Ifreet ,Kunichi , Zeak ]